


untitled cheer-up fodder ficlet

by KelpietheThundergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feel-good, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: Halfway through his me day, Dean trudges into the kitchen in his softest hoodie and socks, blanket over his shoulders. Shuffling past Sam who is sitting at the table typing away at his laptop, he goes and gets the cocoa out of the cupboard, and then starts heating up milk.“Hey,” Sam is saying, still typing like it’s going out of style, “how’s me day going?”Dean stares down at the milk in the pot and sniffs.Sam stops typing.“Dude, you okay?”





	untitled cheer-up fodder ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesnej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesnej/gifts).



Halfway through his me day, Dean trudges into the kitchen in his softest hoodie and socks, blanket over his shoulders. Shuffling past Sam who is sitting at the table typing away at his laptop, he goes and gets the cocoa out of the cupboard, and then starts heating up milk.

“Hey,” Sam is saying, still typing like it’s going out of style, “how’s me day going?”

Dean stares down at the milk in the pot and sniffs.

Sam stops typing.

“Dude, you okay?”

The milk is taking too damn long, and also Dean needs _more_ , more good things, so he checks if they’ve got any of those tiny marshmallows left.

“No!” Dean sniffs and rubs at his nose with the back of his hand, then continues foraging. “I’m not okay! That guy is such a fucking asshole!”

Suddenly, Dean has six foot plus of little brother hovering beside him.

“Dude, what? What guy?”

Dean finds the tiny marshmallows hidden behind a couple cans of green beans—he’d be mad about that except he thinks he maybe hid them there himself—and the milk is ready too. Clutching his prize to his chest, Dean shuffles over to quickly turn off the stove, edges of his blanket trailing on the floor.

“Juanjo!” He exclaims emphatically, carefully putting together his hot-chocolate-with-tiny-marshmallows-me-day treat. “He’s such a fuck-up. And a jerk. He doesn’t deserve Susana. Or their triplets.”

Sam has been staring at him with that frown on his face that always makes him look like what Dean imagines Big Bird from Sesame Street would look like if it were ever angry. Now, Sam rolls his eyes and groans, which just makes him look like Sam when he’s being dramatic.

“Dean, please tell me you’re not rewatching _Reina de Corazones_ again.”

Putting more marshmallows into his hot chocolate because he fucking deserves them, Dean just sniffs again.

“Dude, you—after you moped for an entire week the last time?”

Dean opens the cupboard and hides the tiny marshmallows behind the canned peaches this time. Why the fuck do they have canned peaches? Those are yucky.

“I like that show,” Dean retorts, pouting and doing his best to glare at Sam, though it’s unlikely to be effective with how red his eyes probably are. “And I didn’t mope.”

Sam sighs. He looks exasperated, but also a little fond and amused. “Fine. You want a hug before you go back to it?”

Dean narrows his eyes, suspicious of Sam mocking him, but when Sam opens his arms, he steps into them, blanket and all, and lets Sam squeeze him. Dammit but hugs are fucking nice. Dean could be hugged twenty times a day and it wouldn’t be enough. Okay, maybe nearly enough. But thirty times would be better. And extra hugs on me days.

“Better?” Sam asks once he’s let go, watching Dean pick up and clutch his hot chocolate with a smile.

“Yeah,” Dean says. “No. Maybe. I gotta go back, I wanna watch Susana kick that jerk’s ass.”

Dean's halfway out the kitchen door on his way back to his blanket nest and his soap opera, then turns back around and takes the entire box of tiny marshmallows with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this fic is super short but i'd be super happy if you left me a comment if you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://cuddlemonsterdean.tumblr.com/post/176137309671/cheer-up-fodder-ficlet-for-tori)


End file.
